Wally, Levi and Me
by Ganymede1135
Summary: My first "Raven's Home" story and a BoyxBoy one. Wally joins Booker and Levi for some Bro Time which quickly turns into a far more heated evening than they could've anticipated. Includes Booker and Levi moments as well. This is a VERY SMUTTY EROTIC FIC. Please take heed of the warning yet enjoy nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

For a long time, my new friend, Wally, had been begging me constantly to make a wish come true, which was for us to have a threesome with my _brother_/friend, Levi. But it always ended with me telling him a flat **NO**.

Seems that both Wally and Levi were getting closer since Wally's Mom moved to Chicago and they were more brothers than just friends. When Levi turned 12, they'd talked a lot about girls…and boys together. But I felt I wasn't gonna be just like some punk fool. Eventually, Wally, his Mom, Aunt Chels and my Mom became cool with each other.

Every time he could, Wally would describe in minute details what he did to each kid he attracted. He would tell me all this when we were experimenting during study sessions. I gotta be honest, I'd get very excited by it all but then I'd come back to my senses.

Then last summer (2018), Justine, Wally's aunt was getting married and his family, came to Chicago for the wedding. Levi, a real preppy, got his suit ready a week earlier and by then I was in summer recess from school, thank God! As soon as saw him-I was instantly amazed. He's cute and short with a slim lil' body. His brown hair with chocolate-colored eyes and a smile that would literally makes you happy.

We hit it off with Wally's family A Okay…except that I knew of his dirty sex habits… and that made me kinda nervous. Suddenly, he began to hit on me, making me the butt of his jokes. He was slick and hilarious, but I kept it to myself for as long as I could.

I gotta say that Levi never made any sexual jokes to me.

Wally began mentioning his name as we'd be having sex while our Moms were out. In that same week, Wally began to download porn videos over the internet, and we'd watch them as a prelude to our lovemaking. The videos would show either group sex or mm.

Wally would say, "Whoa, that's a dime piece, getting all the attention from both the guys. Wouldn't you like to be the guy right now?" I never answered Wally's questions, my body began to react to his inquisitive _sweet_ whispers.

The day of the wedding came, and we all partied like there would be no end. Wally along with Levi, Tess, Nia and I were dancing, and Wally knows that I get horny when I dance.

At one point, Levi came up to us on the dance floor and asked Wally if it was okay for me to dance with him.

Wally said, "If he doesn't mind, I won't". We danced quite a few fast rhythm beats including R&B music which is one of my favorite types of dance music. I was happily surprised to see Levi's great abilities to dance to R&B music. Then there was a slow dance too. I tried to get away, but Levi grabbed me kinda hard as not to let me go. Instead of making a scene, I started to dance, and my body began to tremble as Levi's head began to settle my chest. I felt his body pressing into mine. His melon shampoo scent was awesome! One of his hands was pressing me from my back while his chest was pressing me from the front.

I soon started to feel an exquisite pressure on my torso. He'd managed to sneak a hand and was cupping my right butt cheek. Instantly, my body betrayed me as I began to breathe heavily. Then he whispered into my ear, "Would you ever like to try a threesome with Wally and me? Would you like to feel me working your cock while Wally sucks at your adorable nipples?"

With all the soda before the dances and particularly at the horniness at that same time, I closed my eyes and I heard myself saying, "Yeah… It would feel so good to feel Wally sucking my nipples while you fuck my butt," I whispered.

"Totally," Levi said as he squeezed my butt cheek again. We stopped dancing and went to a table out of earshot. As soon as we sat down, Levi whispered to Wally's ear, but enough for me to hear, "Let's go, he's ready."

I could see Wally's look of surprise yet with an approving grin.

Everything else that happened after that was like in a split-second. For the next thing I was aware of, we were all in my and Levi's room with both Wally and Levi's clothes falling to the floor. As I looked at Wally, I saw his familiar cock, slightly curved to the left and **hard**. I was fascinated at Levi's cock. Maybe an inch or two shorter than Wally's and kinda skinny. He was barely growing any hair! Wally began to undress me, and again, in a Nanosecond, I was just in my blue _Nike_ shirt and white briefs. Levi then came next to me and grabbed the shirt's bottom and pulled it off quickly before it fell on the floor. Then the briefs came off! Wally then led me to the bunk bed where he laid me down.

As soon as I was in the bed, Wally started to touch my neck, then my chest and then my nipples. He took my left nipple into his mouth as I began to breathe heavier. I took his hard cock in my hand and started stroking him. At that moment, he sucked and nibbled my nipple and I started to feel an orgasm beginning to develop in my groin.

As he began to nibble **harder**, I heard myself gurgling, "Hmmmmmm, I'm cumming." My body trembled, and I felt myself turning from side to side as the orgasm shook over my whole body. As I started to relax, I felt Levi's hands caressing my inner thighs. I looked down to Levi's growing cock and it was stiff. He spread my legs holding them over his shoulders as he aimed his thick cock towards my butt.

I just looked at Levi's eyes. I then felt his cock's head slid into me. A wave of _wrecking ball_ pleasure and pressure made me close my eyes as his cock began to move in and out, in and out, in and out of my ass. It was a far-out awesome feeling, knowing my new friend was sucking my tits at the same time Levi was gliding his cock in and out of my ass.

Levi began to move faster and deeper with each thrust. He grabbed me by my hips as he began to press deeper in. With one last plunge into my butt, Levi stood still… I then started to feel something I'd never felt before… Levi's cock began to expand deep inside of me. I knew right then and there that he was about to _pop_ me…Good thing I'd locked the door…! Then I heard him grunt and then he let loose his sperm. The warm heat of his cum was enough to send me over the top. I just rolled round like a snake with my orgasm.

By then Wally was kissing my closed eyes, forehead, and lips. As I opened my eyes, Wally was wearing the biggest smile ever. He told me, "Wasn't I right to know you were going to enjoy this, Baby Booker?"

All I could say was, "Mhmm!" as we laid together enjoying the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a thousand possible beginnings to the story of how this had happened, and they're all merging together at this moment. People talk about how they fall in love, how they knew that the person on their mind was the person they wanted to spend forever with, and that's something Levi could never quite wrap his head around. Because he's fallen in love with him a thousand times over, new sparks lighting as their friendship and brotherhood developed, and it's the culmination of those memorable moments that led to where the 12-year-old found himself right now. Still half asleep, with Booker's warm chocolate body slack with slumber by his right side, Levi let his mind wander back. Trying to map everything out, from the very beginning. The first spark came into being the day when their Moms decided they should all live together. It was as if they were real brothers though from other mothers, their friend Wally had nodded from Levi to Booker at school one day saying "Booker, Levi. Levi, Booker," leaving them to strike up a conversation that would possibly have been awkward under certain circumstances. Instead, it was easy. Booker's dark eyes were captivating, his smile confident, and conversation flowed between them for the next hour after they arrived home. He was thirteen, a year older than Levi; the son of his Mom's best friend who had invited them both to come and start a tight-knit somewhat crazy family.

When the sun started to drop and close friends who came over for a party started to dissipate, Booker dug a pen out of his backpack and took Levi's left hand, writing his full name on the back of his little brother's hand so that Levi could read what he only wanted Levi to know. "It wouldn't have been a great party without you, Levi," he said, and though Levi didn't recognize it at the time, the first spark lit inside him at the sound of Booker's voice saying his name in the dimly lit room. Levi turned his palm to give Booker's hand a squeeze as he returned the sentiment, said goodnight, and while getting ready for bed, Levi kept taking his eyes off the slightly open door to glance at that hand. As if something had changed about it when it had touched Booker's. The words strong- Booker Baxter stood out in blue against Levi's pale skin, and a little part of him never wanted to wash them. There was the hug Booker gave Levi the next day while they were playing video games, when Levi became aware of the way Booker's perfect body felt in his slim arms. The way they'd laughed and jumped simultaneously while watching the latest _Star Wars_ movie, but had become so absorbed in conversation that by the time they remembered the original subject, the credits had rolled seven minutes ago. So they passed the next couple of hours playing a round of _Would You Rather_? with each other, and Levi was amazed at how easy it was for his questions to provoke the most surprising answers. He wasn't always the best at that. With Booker, though, they shared stories of their close secrets and hopes for their futures, and for the first time since his Dad was arrested, Levi felt someone. He could see Booker's mind working in the same way as his own, someone who was on the same wavelength as him, and for hours after they finally finished dinner, Levi couldn't keep the smile off his face.

After six months of what had quickly become almost daily contact, Booker's fourteenth birthday came about. Toasts at fourteenth birthday parties are often embarrassing, being up late enough in the night that even Auntie Raven was busting classic dance moves on the floor; Booker, though, wasn't showing off (possibly due to the number of fairly respectable guests present), and spoke softly, but from the heart. Levi loved listening to his family talking about what he was like when Booker was younger, he liked seeing photos of Booker growing up into the handsome young man he was, Levi loved hearing his voice as he thanked the people who'd come to share this night with him. But the moment that sparked into the brunette boy's consciousness was when his thanks turned to his close friends, when he finished with "and my awesome best friend plus Bro, Levi". People descended upon Booker when his speech ended, but somehow, Levi worked his way through the crowd to come face-to-face with him. As soon as their eyes met, Booker's face split into a grin, and Levi grabbed him in a tight Bro hug. Book silently turned his head and reached up to place a peck on Levi's right cheek, and although it was autumn, the air felt a little bit. The one day Levi specifically remembered is the day he'd became totally aware, consciously aware of his desire for Booker. It was the early hours of the morning, and though he'd been dozing for a couple of hours, Levi hadn't fallen into a deep sleep yet.

Mostly awake, with his small body feeling tight and warm, he let his fingers trail up his thighs. Levi was quite comfortable, sleepy kind of aroused, and as he let a finger slide under the waistband of his _Marvel_ underwear, the image that came into his mind was curly dark hair and dark brown eyes, and the sleek smooth hands he'd felt on his right hand and arm and cheek so many times. As one hand worked its way between his legs, the other slid underneath Levi's blue T-shirt, the pad of his thumb finding his left nipple and stroking it into hardness. Without any conscious thought, Levi's mind was holding onto the image of Booker lying there beside him, his hands travelling across his body. His cacao-colored eyes wide with anticipation. A soft moan escaped Levi as his hips rocked up towards his right hand and the tip of his finger finally slid across his 5 in. cock. In his imagination, Booker's body was against his, those kissable lips and tongue warm against Levi's neck and collarbone, with his slow, languid movements giving way. Levi's hips gave a jerk as he pictured Booker's hand taking the place of his, and it seemed to take barely seconds until he was moaning into his pillow, riding the wave of one of the strongest orgasms the boy could. In the days and weeks and months following, Levi would spend hours and hours thinking about that moment. But there was never any other conclusion he could come to than the obvious, the one that he knew was true. That he wanted Booker!

After that night, Booker became Levi's most common visualization. In his fantasies, he felt Booker's hands and mouth on him. Levi uncovered Booker's body, learning the parts of it that made his breath catch in the black boy's throat. In the real world, Levi's young heart started to beat harder when his brother hugged him, rested his chin on Levi's right shoulder, played with his fingers. Levi's stomach gave a strong twitch the first time they went swimming together afterwards, although he'd seen him in trunks so many times before that - and had felt that familiar tug in his heart so many of those times. Levi hadn't fallen for him that night. He just realized something that had happened long ago and still had him. This year is the third year the boys had been living together, navigating life's misadventures in and outside their Chicago apartment that barely fits a double bed, small table and two chairs, and a beanbag. He still remembered when he and his Mom had moved in with Auntie Rae in January two years ago, no thanks to his Dad whom he thought of sometimes, but Booker insisted on wanting to help him out, and was the first one to throw his arms around Booker when he took his first step into their new home. Their parents were the first to enter, and after they'd gotten tired on unpacking boxes, Booker took his left hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Levi." The shy boy flushed. "It's not amazing or anything. Like, I'm 10. Most kids Dads aren't two-faced fakers."

"That's real talk." Levi flinched internally at the look on Booker's face, immediately wishing to take his words back. Booker had always loved and admired both his parents despite their divorce, and Levi knew he was self-conscious about. "Sorry Book."

"No worries Bro." Booker opened his arms, and Levi stepped into them, relaxing into the embrace he'd come to know so well and crave often. Lacking a sofa, I sat down in one of Auntie Rae's dining chairs, Booker settling into his navy-colored beanbag at his feet. Booker's head rested on Levi's right knee, and he brought his right hand down to rest on Booker's curly hair. Until his Dad came to pick him and Nia up, we didn't say anything. Just sat there. The feeling of his chill breath, his woolly hair under Levi's tiny hand, his charisma and presence, became a part of Levi's. Tonight, they'd been invited to their friend Wally's party. They'd been eager, expecting a good night with some of their close friends; but it wasn't long before they were a tad disappointed. The people we knew there were outnumbered by kids they'd never met, who seemed more focused on _Guitar Hero_ in the Living Room than on being in any way attentive towards the people they were talking over and bustling aside. With the kind of nonverbal communication honed over the course of years, Booker and Levi made the decision that the apartment roof was a much better place to be. On the way, Levi snagged two cans of 7-UP from the counter. Who wants to go home from a party without some goods? "It's full of 'em zombies in there," was the first thing Booker said once they'd found a comfortable hammock, their backs to the door leading back inside. "What's that all about?"

"Probably kids from Wally's karate team." Levi was relieved the can he opened didn't spray soda over him this time, and he took a long swig from the full metallic can before passing the other to his brother.

"I wish he'd kept it small. It would've been so much nicer if it was just everyone who knew each other." Booker gulped from the can, putting it on the ground between them, and Levi rested his right hand on Booker's for a second before picking up the can. "Maybe some of the others will come outside in a bit. Get away from all the hypno-freaks."

"Probably." Booker leaned his head against Levi's shoulder. "It's cool right now though. Just us."

"Just us," Levi echoed, taking another gulp from the can to distract himself from the stupid smile he could feel bubbling up. Booker grabbed his wrist, "Hey, chill with that. I haven't finished mine yet." Over the next eight minutes or so, the boys kept sipping their cans and burping back and forth. Eventually the cans got empty, and Levi pushed his aside with an uncoordinated whack of his arm. Booker giggled, the hottest sound Levi thought he'd ever heard, and flopped down onto the hammock. "You alright?" Levi asked, reaching out to rest his left hand on Booker's. "I'm good. Hammock's just so comfy."

"Hammock's fucking awesome. Come here," Levi said, giving Booker's shoulder a little tug, and he shifted to rest his head in Levi's lap. Just like that night in the apartment, Levi moved his left hand to Booker's hair, stroking it gently as the sounds of the party blurred in his ears. Booker was warm, and his breathing was deep and regular, and Levi languished in the feeling for a while before he realized that he was starting to doze off. Of course, the solution was to gently, gently slide his hand just under the hem of Booker's red polo shirt - Levi's heart leaping at the warmth of Booker's alluring skin - and to wake him up. With that, Booker shot into a sitting position, reaching to try and grab Levi's wrists, as he tickled Booker's stomach with one hand, and then both. They were both trying to tickle each other, and stop the other from tickling them, hands going everywhere, and eventually Booker had Levi straddled. Levi was still trying to keep from falling out of the hammock, but Booker was on his lap, his hands pinning the smaller boy's on the fabric behind him. As their giggles subsided, Levi found himself very aware of his proximity. Booker's face a couple of inches from Levi's, his body tight against Levi's in places that were much warmer than they should've been, the way he was holding Levi's hands - keeping them bound... something he'd imagined, a few times, late at night when nobody could hear the sounds he made snuggling a blanket. Like the sound that escaped his body right then._ Levi Shit, shit, shit_-, his mind screamed. _Way to give yourself away, Levi. A stupid tickling match with your best friend shouldn't make you act like a girl. Even if his hands were still warm and tight on my wrists, and his eyes are locked onto mine_.

"Did you just..." asked Booker, his voice trailing off. Levi couldn't blame him for not finishing the sentence. His adorable face burning hot, Levi tried to duck his head, avoiding Booker's gaze. Levi felt him release one of his wrists, and waited for the other one to be set free. For the sound of Levi getting up and walking inside, without him. Instead, Levi felt a couple of fingers lifting his chin, and automatically, Levi raised his brown eyes. Booker's thumb gently stroked his chin as he raised his face to the level of his, and combined with the look in Booker's eyes, his touch sent fire through Levi's veins. Booker's arresting eyes were exactly as he'd pictured so many times - wide, and curious, and locked on Levi's. Then they were closing, and so were his. From then, Levi was guided by instinct. There was only one thing in the world that he could sense was coming, it still jolted Levi's world off its axis. Their kiss was a bump of lips, too fast. But Booker's lips were cool and sweet against Levi's, and their second kiss was like he'd touched every nerve of his body. Almost to Levi's dismay, Booker released his brother's hands from his grip, but almost before he realized it, Booker's hands had slid down to the back of his neck, and Levi wrapped his around Booker's waist. Pulling him even closer, not knowing that had even been possible, but knowing that Levi couldn't handle any distance between them at that very moment. His full lips parted against Levi's, and when his tongue met Levi's own for another kiss, he was the one to whom Levi drew away from the kiss, slowly and somewhat unwillingly, as though his lips would've to be torn to be separated from Booker's. Levi could feel how hot his face was, imagining the color his cheeks must have been. Booker doesn't really blush, but Levi could feel his breath on his own lips, and it was stronger than his. Levi slid a hand up Booker's body, from his waist to his neck - watching those brown eyes squeeze tight for an instant - and then to Booker's face, to cup his left cheek. Levi ran his thumb across his brother's.

Booker swirled his tongue in a gentle circle around the tip of Levi's thumb, his eyes locked into Levi's. In a split second, he swallowed Levi's gasp, claiming the smaller boy's lips once Levi had no idea how long they'd spent on the rooftop, locked in each other's arms. But he remembered every detail of what happened. The way Booker's lips and tongue tasted of doughnut sweetness and soda. The warmth of his dark skin under Levi's fingers, and the trails of euphoria his touch blazed through Levi's veins. The way they ended up shifting positions, from laying on the hammock to lying on the hard surface, and the weight of Booker pushing him into the ground. That Levi never wanted anything to change, for the rest of his life. Levi wanted to be engulfed by his outgoing brother. Levi slid a hand down Booker's back, finding the hem of his shirt, and creeping underneath it. He pulled out of the kiss and Levi's heart skipped a beat, but instead of moving away, he ran his lips down Levi's right cheek and onto his neck. Levi's whole body shuddered as Booker's lips pressed right over his friend's pulse. Levi ran his fingers slowly up the warm, smooth skin of his back, and was rewarded by a groan into his skinny neck, an arching of Booker's spine against him. His teeth grazed Levi's collarbone, and when he whimpered, Booker pulled the sensitive skin between his lips, his teeth. Levi could already tell he was going to bruise up, and he couldn't give a damn. All Levi cared about was that Booker not get scared over their _explorations_. Booker's thigh slid between Levi's. Even through two layers of cloth, the pressure between Levi's legs sent a throb all the way to his brain, his fingertips, the tips of his toes, and as Levi's hips pushed up towards Booker's, Levi heard his breath catch against his neck. Booker's lips and tongue and teeth kept exploring Levi's neck and collarbone, and his shaking hands kept stroking and rubbing Booker's back under her shirt. Levi wondered if he could feel the rapid thumping of his little boner. As Booker's lips made their way back up Levi's neck, and his right hand worked its way further down Booker's back, and Levi's head was swimming with the feel of him... _OMG my phone_!

Booker rolled off Levi, lying down on the ground beside him. "You better answer it dude," he said, between shallow breaths. Levi pulled the phone from his left pocket, frowning at the normally-appreciated name on the screen. "Tess."

"Maybe she's ready to blow this _Snooze-Fest_," Booker suggested, his eyes looking deeply into Levi's. "Back to our place." Levi tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Hello?" he asked, bringing the phone to his right ear.

"Hey Kid-Lite, where you and Book at?"

"Out on the roof." Despite the soda in my system, I pulled out something that would make sense without causing suspicion. "Booker's kinda hyper. Just trying to get him some fresh air and stuff." Booker nodded beside his friend, and Levi rested his spare hand on Booker's.

"Cool. I'm about to leave, with Nia and Loyd. Do you wanna come with?"

"That'd be awesome." Levi swallowed as the implications of what he was about to say crossed his mind. "Can you make sure Booker gets back in one piece too? Probably better than him going back with crazy fans chasing after him."

"Yeah, good call. Meet us on the third floor? Do you need a hand with anything?" "Nah, I'm good. See you two in a minute." Booker turned his hand so that their palms were touching, and Levi threaded his fingers between his brother's. As they got on their feet, Levi couldn't take his eyes off of Booker. This was his best friend. This was the most awesome kid in the world. This was the boy who'd commanded his thoughts for years, and now Levi wore the marks of Booker's teeth on his neck. This was for real! Holding Booker's hand in what Levi hoped looked like a supportive gesture to a friend who'd had far too much to soda drink, they weaved through the apartment to where they'd left their backpacks, and then out the front downstairs to where Tess stood, leaning against the right wall, texting away on her mobile. The hallway was sorta quiet apart from muffled TV sounds, and Tess was chatting with Loyd via text; Loyd was on her left, leaning his head against the wall .

"Need a hand?" asked Tess, catching sight of them. She ceased texting, and sped over to her. "Come on, Booker. You take my left arm."

"Thanks." The slur in his voice was pretty convincing. Tess closed the door behind her once he was settled, and Levi removed his zebra hoodie, letting his fingers linger on Booker's hip for a second or two longer than necessary. When Tess settled down in the chair facing towards the kitchen, she looked back at Levi. "You good?"

"Yeah." Levi almost panicked as he saw her brown eyes move to Levi's neck, spotted with slight hickeys and bite marks, but she didn't say anything. Just turned back to the TV and smiled at an episode of _Ridiculousness_. Tess said "Goodnight" to Loyd first, and between the party, stopped by her apartment, and the Baxter's, the ordeal was about ten minutes long. Never in Levi's life had ten minutes felt that long before. He'd been imagining, craving, Booker's kisses for so long, and now that Levi knew what they felt like, losing them felt like being trapped in the rain. Booker's thigh was hot against Levi's, and Booker's left hand was resting on Levi's knee. When nobody was paying attention to the TV, he would trace little circles on Levi's thigh. Knowing what it was like to kiss him, to touch him, and knowing that when the party was finally over he'd be doing the same thing again - and maybe going further... Levi shook his head to clear it. He was already spending the time painfully aware of the embodiment of sexual tension sitting by his side. No need to go insane over. Nobody talked much during the episode. When Tess got up and walked to the fridge and reached in for a few grapes, she walked back to the couch and asked if Levi needed a hand getting Booker to their room. "I think he'll be okay," Levi said quickly. "He's chill enough."

"Take care of him." Her eyes met Levi's from across the room, and Levi wasn't sure whether she winked or not. His cheeks flaming crimson, Levi leaned against Booker as he moved to open the door, and let him stagger in towards his brother. "Thanks, man." Levi followed him in as fast as he could, closing the door behind them, and waved. Booker grabbed his arm, still walking with Booker's fake _drunk_ foolishness, which he kept until they were inside the room and out of sight. Every nerve in Levi's body wanted to kiss him then and there, but it was 3 AM in the morning, and they were still at risk of their Moms seeing them. They crept together to the bedroom door, and as Levi fumbled with his PJs, Booker wrapped his arms around Levi from behind, breathing hot breath onto his right ear. Even with shaking hands, Levi cracked the door open. The coast was clear. As soon as the door was shut and locked, Booker was pulling Levi towards the bed, and they landed on it in a tangle. His mouth was finally on Levi's again. This time, they were lying side by side, arms tight around each other, and in the darkness of the bedroom, Levi was aware of all the things he couldn't see. His breath, and Booker's, both coming in gasps between kisses. The beating of his heart, rapid and hard, like it was trying to pound through my chest. The power of Booker's body against mine, the sweat of his chest and physicality of his waist. Levi needed to see all of Booker. Levi broke their embrace, to the welcome - beautiful - sound of an urgent groan, and reached for his mobile. With the bed illuminated, Levi couldn't take my eyes off of him. Levi stared urgently, savoring the sight in front of him as though he'd pass out in a minute. "Wow, you're gorgeous." 


End file.
